Nine Schools Competition/Second Year
This year, the 9 Schools competition will start on 5th August and end on the 15th with the Opening party falls on the 3rd. This means the competition schedule will last for 11 days, one more day compared to last year. Events The contests in the Nine School Competition focus on the events in athletic magic contests that require more Magic Power. The events were changed every competition in the past, but in recent years the same contests are seen every year until 2096. Speed Shooting, Crowd Ball and Battle Board are removed and replaced by the three following events: Rower and Gunner, Shield Down and Steeplechase Cross-Country. Icicle Destruction, Rower and Gunner and Shield Down are further divided into solo and pair events. Various procedures for the contests have also changed. 'Monolith Code' Monolith Code (秘碑解碼) remains the same as before. At the competition site, called a "Stage", magic is used to fight over the "Monolith", with each team having three players. The outcome is determined by splitting the monolith in the enemy encampment and transmitting a concealed code. Any attacks other than magic are forbidden. Breaking the monolith requires that it be struck with a special Nonsystematic Magic. Due to the nature of the event, this game is the most popular amongst the Nine Schools Competition Volume 4: Nine Schools Competition II - http://baka-tsuki.org. 'Mirage Bat' The event with the least changes in rules; Mirage Bat has 27 contestants with 3 from each High School. The initial fixed 4 competitors per set had changed to 3 rounds with 4 competitors and 3 rounds with 5 competitors. The set a competitor will participate in will be determined through lottery. With the introduction of Flying Type Magic, usage of sustained flight is restricted to one minute burst which means that competitors are required to land within one minute. 'Rower and Gunner' Further divided into solo and pair categories. In the pair category, one person acts as the 'rower' of an unmotorized boat along a water channel, and the other acts as the 'gunner', who will shoot down targets either on the banks of the channel or moving on the water channel itself. Both the time taken to reach the goal and the number of targets shot will determine the score. In the solo category, a single person acts as both the 'rower' and 'gunner'. This event was derived originally from USNA's naval training menu. 'Shield Down' Further divided into solo and pair categories. Participants holding shields will battle in an elevated arena. Winning conditions are either one of these: #Destroy opponent's shield, #Steal opponent's shield, #Cause opponent to drop shield and unable to recover it for 5 seconds or more, #Knock opponent out of the arena. A participant can use both physical (either with his body or the shield) and magic attacks on the opponent's shield but only magic to knock an opponent off the arena. Physical strikes on the opponent's body are not allowed. 'Steeplechase Cross-Country' An obstacle course in the forest where participants compete by the time taken to clear it. Originally derived from infantry training menu. Obstacles can be natural or man-made. They can be automated gun emplacements or magic obstacles. Steeplechase is restricted to years 2 and 3 only. 'Icicle Destruction / Ice Pillar Break' Icicle Destruction (冰柱攻防) or "Ice Pillar Break" is the same as the year before, where two players stand on a tower four meters in height, defending twelve pillars contained in twelve meter square area while attacking twelve pillars in the opposition's field. Players compete to destroy the opponent's pillars before their own are broken. There is no need to use the body, since Players compete remotely with magic, so Players may wear whatever they wish, with the only restriction being that "It Must Not Offend Public Order or Morals". It is said the Women's Pillar Break has become a fashion show in recent years. Points Allocation / Scores 'Results of the Nine Schools Competition events for AD2096. ' [http://www49.atwiki.jp/mahouka/pages/22.html Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Japanese Wiki] *Events are categorized into two: Official Division and Newcomer's Division *Rower and Gunner, Shield Down and Icicle Destruction are categorised into two: Solo and Pair *M / F = Male / Female *There are only two gender specific events: Mirage Bat (Women's Only) and Monolith Code (Men's Only). References Category:Events Category:Japan Category:Ninendo